You Light Up My Life
by Golden Witch
Summary: Porque você ilumina minha vida. // Romance e Drama // Neji x Hinata
1. Prólogo: Hyuuga Neji

**You Light Up My Life**

**Disclamair: **Naruto não me pertence, e todas aquelas histórias de sempre vocês já sabem né... Boa leitura. :)

Fic baseada na obra **KareKano **de Masami Tsuda, historia de Kazuma e Tsubasa ;)

O título é a música de Debby Boone, leiam a tradução, leiam a letra, escutem a música. Muito linda!

* * *

Certamente nunca pensei em outra coisa a não ser música – música, música e música. Vivo no mundo da lua – com minha guitarra, claro – e só saio de lá para – só MESMO – fazer shows. De vez em quando eu paro pra ler uma carta que alguma songa-monga deixou no meu armário, daquelas cheias de coraçõezinhos – como é que dizeeem... ah, cartas de amor, isso aê. Mas é claro que eu nunca aceito. Garotas tomam tempo, e que tempo. Já tentei namorar com a loirinha – Ino, eu acho – da 2-B, mas ela disse que queria mais atenção e todo esse rolo. Mandei ela pra puta que o pariu e terminamos. E é mais ou menos assim que o sistema funciona. Tocar é bom, me faz sentir vivo, algo que sai dentro de mim feito por mim me faz sentir mais útil – não, você não precisa entender. Para muitos, eu sou Hyuuga Neji, o cara com um boletim exemplar e com uma banda que faz sucesso – só no colégio. Mas ultimamente eu venho pensando em outra coisa. Incrivelmente, a música saiu um instante de minha cabeça para eu acordar um pouco: minha mãe tá querendo casar de novo. Não que eu não ligue, acho ótimo, ainda mais se for pra ter um pai de novo, e ela também não ta nem aí pra mim. Só que – incrivelmente – eu to preocupado em saber quem é o partido. Não que eu não goste da minha mãe, afinal de contas, ela é minha mãe. Mas eu nunca liguei pro quê ela faz sabe, o clã banca tudo pra ela, sapato, jóia, roupas... mesmo sendo da parte mais pobre da coisa, o marido dela – meu pai – é irmão do herdeiro de toda a grana da família principal – que coisa ultrapassada... mas é assim, de geração em geração, o clã Hyuuga vem sendo a família mais poderosa de todo o país. Negócios pra cá, negócios pra lá, eu até que sou bem mimado pelo povo de fora sabe, só de carregar o nome Hyuuga... imagine Hinata então, - eu a chamo de Hinata-sama, sou obrigado a fazer isso... urgh. Não combina comigo. – deve ser mimada pelos outros, por isso nunca fui com a cara dela, mas agora to de boa, aquele ódio infantil todo já passou... mesmo depois de mandarem meu pai pro brejo, to mais tranqüilo agora.  
Mas bem, indo para o que interessa, hoje à noite vou sair com a minha mãe para conhecer o novo marido dela – a nova fonte de sustento – e quem sabe, me surge inspiração para alguma música nova, né.

* * *

Bom, isso é só o prólogo. O próximo cap também será tipo um Prólogo, em outra visão.. ergh, de fato é complicado, mas acho que só lendo para entender!

Tomara que gostem! Bjs


	2. Prólogo: Hyuuga Hinata

**Prólogo 2 - Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

Já fazia um tempo que não via meu pai tão animado. Ele andava sorridente ultimamente, coisa que nunca acontecera. Depois da morte de mamãe e Hanabi, ele nunca mais sorriu, me tratava bem e incrivelmente, me mimava. Talvez fosse o medo de perder a última integrante de sua família, por mais que eu seja considerada um lixo por ele. Nesses últimos anos, estamos bem próximos um do outro. Ele vive pensando no meu bem-estar e saindo comigo, ainda mais depois do meu último acidente - estava andando de bicicleta, quando um muro desmoronou em cima de mim... Me feri e fui para o hospital. Fiquei praticamente meio ano lá. Então papai falou para eu me cuidar mais e todos os dias vêm com as roupas que Hanabi desenhava para as suas bonecas - Ele manda as costureiras confeccionarem para mim. Diz que esse é o único modo que faz Hanabi permanecer ainda "viva". Eu fico muito contente em usá-las, e papai fica muito contente quando eu as uso também. Ontem ele me deu a roupa que Hanabi desenhou junto comigo, pouco antes de sua morte. Aquele dia foi esquisito. Minha irmã e eu desenhávamos roupas juntas ocasionalmente, era um hobbie qualquer. Mas nesse dia, ela contrariou a minha decisão. Foi muito esquisito. Ela sempre me dizia para escolher as cores do vestido. Tornou-se um costume falar para Hanabi: "Vamos usar azul hoje?" E ela sempre concordava comigo. Da última vez foi diferente. Ela disse: "Não. Preto. Tem que ser preto." Fiquei assustada, mas concordei sem questionar. Ela deu um leve sorriso e me pediu desculpas, dizendo que o lápis preto estava sendo mal aproveitado. Depois disso ela entrou no carro da mamãe e nunca mais vimos o sorriso dela. Porém, isso foi a 5 anos atrás, eu e papai estamos nos recuperando cada vez mais e parece que desta vez ele está TOTALMENTE recuperado. É só não abrir as suas feridas novamente. Mas bem, o fato é que ontem ele veio no meu quarto de mansinho, com meus biscoitos prediletos. Estranhei, mas mesmo assim falei para ele sentar na beirada de minha cama. Comi um ou dois biscoitos com ele me observando: "O que foi?" - Perguntei com um sorriso no canto da boca - "Nada" - Respondeu. Mentiroso. "Sabe o que é, Hinata... Conheci uma pessoa nova. Você provavelmente reconhecerá ela, mas... Prefiro uma apresentação mais saudável" - Disse. Simplesmente sorri e disse: "Quem é? Minha nova costureira?" - Tola. Claro que não. Ele nunca me agradaria desse jeito só pra me apresentar uma costureira nova, por mais mimada que eu fosse - reconheço. Então ele disse: "Não... é que sabe... O que você acha de uma nova mãe?"  
Ah, se ele pensa que eu vou aceitar isso... Sou tímida, mas nunca fui boazinha... E ele ainda quer que eu conheça essa aproveitadora amanhã.. Rá, se ele pensa que eu vou...

* * *

Prólogo na versão da Hinata. Ainda há muita história pra escrever, tomara que vocês me acompanhem até lá ' E espero que gostem da fic também, como eu gostei do roteiro.


	3. Ato 01: Porcelana

**Capítulo 1 :: Porcelana**_  
Narrado por Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

Desde pequena, Hanabi sempre foi muito mimada por papai e mamãe. Ela sempre teve muito mais potencial do que eu, mas desde a sua morte, papai tem cuidado de mim. Tão bem, tão bem. Que me acostumei a isso, e surpreendentemente me apeguei ao papai mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Ele me mima e parece que até tem medo de me tocar, me acha frágil e acha que vou quebrar. Isso faz com que ele esteja perto e longe ao mesmo tempo, não sei definir. Mas é por isso, apenas por isso, que eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim, ou que ele tenha esse mesmo carinho por outra pessoa. Não quero que ele mime outra pessoa a não ser eu, não quero uma nova mãe, não quero um novo lar. Por isso, fugi. Fiz minha mala depois daquela manhã nada agradável.  
- Hinata, esta é Kaori – Disse ele, impacientemente.  
- Ah, certo. Papai, não me apresente pessoas agora. Estou com pressa! – Disfarcei. E saí como um tiro pela porta, sem olhar para trás. Claro que eu sabia que era a minha nova "mãe". Mas nem olhar pra cara dela eu olhei.  
- E então, Hinata-chan? – Perguntou-me Sakura, logo que cheguei à escola.  
- É... Foi uma mulher hoje lá em casa, como eu disse... Mesmo dando várias desculpas pro meu pai, falando que não conseguiria ir pra janta porque tinha atividades do clube, ele insistiu em trazer ela hoje de manhã, com esperança de conseguir tomar café-da-manhã comigo!  
- Sério? Como ela era pelo menos?  
- Não consegui ver o rosto dela. Aliás, não quis. Ela estava de costas na cozinha, quando ia se virar, eu saí... Mas vi que ela tem cabelos compridos, como papai gosta.  
Esta é Haruno-san. Ela é uma de minhas melhores amigas, mas admito que não gostava muito dela. Nossa amizade foi surpreendente, nem eu esperava me tornar amiga dela. A verdade é que depois de eu voltar para o hospital, encontrei Haruno Sakura na mesma sala da pessoa que eu mais admirava: Uzumaki Naruto. No começo, não liguei, mas sempre estava de olho na garota que vivia com ele. Logo depois, descobri que estavam namorando. Eu fiquei com raiva e acabei liberando a parte mais suja de mim. Fui falar com Sakura-san que no final, acabou me dando uma bronca por eu não conseguir mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos a Naruto-kun. No final falei a ele o que sentia, mas de nada adiantou. E eu também já me conformei com isso, afinal, agora ele não passa de um bom amigo. No final, Sakura, que não tinha outros amigos a não ser Naruto-kun, acabou fazendo amizades com Ino, Shikamaru e Kiba, - meus amigos e colegas de classe que conheço há 10 anos – e logo depois, virou minha confidente.

- Nossa, que mala enorme – Ouvi atrás de mim – O que vai fazer com isso, Hinata? – Era Kiba-kun. Olhei diretamente para ele, que ficou visivelmente assustado. – "Vou fugir de casa."  
- Hã? – Ouvi um coro atrás de mim – O que disse, Hinata? – Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru e Ino ficaram olhando para mim com cara de interrogação.  
- Eu moro sozinha com meu pai, como vocês já sabem. Mas tem uma mulher que parece que despertou o interesse do meu pai, e hoje ela foi lá em casa. Ela deve se fazer de mãe e deve ser daquelas que tenta me agradar a todo o custo, e isso me irrita pra caramba. Meu pai diz que quer se casar com ela. Ele nunca mencionou "casamento" desde a morte de Hanabi e mamãe. Pelo jeito, ele está falando sério dessa vez. Meu pai não passa de um garotinho crescido, não soube nem o que fazer depois que perdeu elas! Por isso caiu na lábia dela! QUE NOJENTAAA!! Grrrr! Huuu! Graaau! Ò_ó ...Ah? Hein? O que foi? Que cara é essa que vocês estão fazendo?  
- Hinata... --' – E todos falaram que eu era ciumenta.

* * *

Depois do último sinal de aviso bater, Kakashi-sensei veio chamar nossa atenção dizendo para irmos logo para casa, se não iria escurecer. Shikamaru disse que iria esperar Temari-senpai e saiu pela porta, antes que falássemos alguma coisa. – Hehe. – Kiba disse que acompanharia Ino até sua casa e Naruto disse que tinha coisas a fazer, então foi na frente.  
- Mas então, Hinata-chan... – Disse Kiba-kun, olhando para Sakura-san que estava olhando para Ino.  
- Aonde você pretende ficar?! – Completou Sakura.  
Peguei minha mala do chão, levantei-a e apontei o dedo indicador para Haruno-san:  
- Na sua casa.

* * *

**F**im do cap, espero que tenham gostado \o\. Bem, esse cap conta como Hinata "aceita" tudo isso. A visão mais ampla dela sobre o casamento. No próximo epi, teremos a FUGA da Hyuuguinha \o\.. Yeah baby, Hinata vai fugir de casa! Òó E vamos ver para onde ela vai.. ^^' Esse cap ta curto e eu não trabalhei muito bem com ele, mas pra frente vai dar pra entender melhor. Desculpe-me a demora pra att a fanfic, mas prometo que a partir dessa semana eu vou ser mais rápida, afinal eu tava viajando... T.T E ah, pra quem não sabe, a Hinata nessa fic é bem..ahn.. "animalesca" (h) É, ela é um animal, portanto podem comparar ela com um gato por exemplo, só que ela é tímida \o É só não mexer com ela que ela não arranha, HASOIAHDISO!  
Até, espero que continuem lendo! \o


	4. Ato 02: Espaço

**Ato 02 :: Espaço**_  
Narrado por Haruno Sakura_

_

* * *

_

Estava anoitecendo e esfriando, cada vez mais. Embora o verão do Japão seja extremamente quente, naquele dia estava começando a fazer um pouco de frio, e o vento gelado batia sobre minhas orelhas descobertas.

- Sakura – Dizia Tenten, ao meu lado. – Sakura... Você é má, Sakura... – Dizia com uma voz de choro – Como você pode fazer issoo... – E soltava um leve sorriso irônico logo depois.  
- Desculpe Tenten... Mas acho que não iria agüentar esse tranco sozinha.. Desculpe-me né...  
- Ei! Hinata! E você, não vai se desculpar tambééém? – Dizia de novo, com o mesmo tom de choro.

De repente, Hinata olhou para Tenten com olhos cheios de lágrimas e corou rapidamente.

- E-eu... Eu... Eu... d-desculpe-me... Mas... Mas... Mas... - Encaramos-a durante dois segundos antes de soltar:

- OWWWWWN! – Dizíamos olhando para os seus olhos de cristal – Não precisa se desculpar não! Era brincadeira! Veja, veja, Tenten-san é malvada, não? Vamos Tenten, peça desculpas, peça desculpas!

- Kyaaaah... Desculpa Hinata-chan! Hihihi... Ela é tão fofinha... Não chora não! Não chora não! – Dizia Tenten para a Hinata, que logo depois, com a cara corada, não olhou mais para trás.

- Hihi. Parece que a enfurecemos.

- Parece que enfurecemos eeeela! – Brincava Tenten.

O que estava havendo é que... Bem, Hinata quis fugir para minha casa. Parece que o pai dela vai se casar de novo, e ela não quer isso...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_  
- Mas então, Hinata-chan... – Disse Kiba-kun, olhando para mim que estava olhando para Ino.  
- Aonde você pretende ficar?! – Completei._

_Hinata catou a mala pesada do chão, olhou para os meus olhos, apontou o dedo indicador para minha cara e disse:  
_

_- Na sua casa.  
_

_- E...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!?! S-sem chances! Espera! Em casa? Uma Hyuuga em casa? Err.. err..._

_- B-bom... Então nós já vamos... – Disseram Ino e Kiba, saindo de fininho da sala de aula._

_- O que?! Vocês pretendem me deixar na mão?! Ein?!_

_- Desculpe-nos Sakura! – E saíram correndo logo em seguida._

_Hinata ficou parada me olhando com o mesmo olhar de cachorrinho de sempre. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, mas mesmo assim, sempre caía na mesma armadilha. Olhei para ela e falei: _

_- Ah... tudo bem... mas veja bem, minha casa não é nada de mais e não dá para comparar com a mansão Hyuuga, ok? _

_- Aaaah! – Dizia, alegre. - Não me preocupo com isso! – Kya! Que fofinha. – Posso ir mesmo?_

_- Pode sim. Mas antes disso, nós..._

_- YAHOOOO! __SA-KU-RA! __OOOOH, HINATA-CHAN TAMBÉM?!_

_- Bom… íamos chamar ela, mas já que ela veio sozinha..._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

É... Basicamente é isso. Eu falei para Tenten ir lá em casa também, já que lá tem bastante espaço livre e colchões sobrando. Meus pais também com certeza liberariam lugar, mas pelo visto Tenten não ficou muito feliz de ter vindo... Só que no final acabou gostando, pois ela adora Hinata por ser baixinha e ter cara de criança, segundo Ino. Como ele adora brincar com as pessoas, Hinata é um prato cheio para a garota. Tenten é uma de minhas melhores amigas e, digamos, ex-inimiga. Antigamente ela não ia com a minha cara, assim como metade da escola... Mas hoje isso passou, pois nos identificamos bastante. Ela e a outra metade da escola estão em paz comigo, graças a Hinata.  
A verdade é que até nisso Hinata me salvou. Desmentiu todos os boatos sobre eu ficar namorando atrás do colégio com Sasuke-kun... Naruto-kun e... Neji-kun... Bem, fico envergonhada só de lembrar, mas foi Tenten que começou os boatos por gostar de Sasuke e eu ser próxima a ele. Hoje, ela se arrepende de tudo o que fez pra mim e me defende de tudo. Ela é realmente uma verdadeira amiga.

- Ah? O que você está olhando? – Disse Tenten, quando percebeu que eu estava observando-a de lado.

- Hehe! Nada não. – Menti.

- Ahn? O que? Tá apaixonada por mim éé?

- O-ora sua... hunf.

- Eeeei, vocês! – Parou Hinata, e olhou para trás – Pra que lado eu devo ir?

- Pra direita! – Respondi alto. – Vamos? – Perguntei à Tenten.

- Vamos.

* * *

Cheguei em casa e expliquei tudo aos meus pais. Hinata também proferiu algumas palavras que os deixaram assustados.  
_"Se eu desaparecer, aposto que meu pai também vai acordar para a realidade. Essa é uma luta para recuperá-lo das garras daquela mulher!"_  
Meus pais são jovens e na maioria das vezes, infantis. Obviamente, eles deixaram Hinata e Tenten ficarem lá, mas com a condição de que se os pais de Hinata descobrirem aonde ela estava, teríamos que passar o endereço de casa. Ela concordou e agradeceu.

- Sakura... O que faremos? Não posso ficar aqui para sempre.  
- Eu sei Tenten, mas... Ah! O que acha de ligar para Temari-senpai? – Temari-senpai é amiga de infância de Hinata-chan. As duas vieram para o colégio juntas, Hinata no 1º ano e Temari no 3º. Ela sempre sai conosco para encontros, seja no karaokê ou na praia, ela faz parte do "grupo".  
- Hum... Acho uma boa idéia... – Completou Tenten.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número da casa de Temari-senpai.

* * *

Yo Minna \o/ Eu sei, eu sei, esse cap ta maiorzinho que os outros, mas veja bem.. A leitura é bem mais fácil, porque eu quis colocar a Sakura-chan pra narrar, e toda vez que eu lembro da Sakura pelo menos na fase atual, eu lembro de uma coisa mais alegre. Ou seja, esse cap ficou mais divertido de escrever pra mim também. Acho que próximo cap eu vou deixar a Tenten ou a Sakura (de novo) para narrar, mas acho que não conseguirei encaixar a narração da Hinata. Enfim, comentem o que acharam. Sobre a relação Tenten-Sakura, se der, eu trabalho mais com isso futuramente, mas acho que não vai dar xD By the way, obrigada por lerem e deixem uma segestão, crítica ou seja lá o que for no final \o/ Muito obrigada ^^ E um abraço para o povo da comunidade "Neji e Hinata" do Orkut hoho


	5. Ato 03: Fuga

**Ato 03 :: Fuga  
**_.::Narrado por Haruno Sakura::._

_

* * *

_

Estava começando a esfriar e minha mãe pediu para fecharmos as janelas. Tenten deitou-se no sofá fingindo que não ouviu nada e, surpreendentemente, Hinata levantou-se da cadeira e fechou todas as janelas. Eu estava ao telefone conversando com Temari-senpai explicando a situação:

- ...Então ela veio pra cá alegando que não irá voltar até o pai desistir da mãe que ela nem conhece. E se for alguém que ela gosta? Não quero nem ver a cara a dela...  
- Bem.. seria engraçado... Mas não há muitas pessoas que Hinata gosta, mesmo. Há pessoas que gostam de Hinata, mas o contrário... é raridade.  
Ri junto com Temari-senpai ao telefone e esta, após um longo suspiro, disse que estava a caminho. Falei que não precisava vir, apenas uma bronca via telefone em Hinata estava bom. Ela, então, fez questão de fazê-la pessoalmente:  
- Até parece que ela vai ouvir alguma coisa! Vou aí pra dar uns tablefes nessa menina mesmo! Tem que aprender que a fila anda, e que o pai dela é um dos maiores partidos da cidade! Não avise que estou chegando _-clank-_

Larguei o telefone, chocada. Então Tenten chegou até mim e sussurrou: "E então?" Eu, olhando fixamente para o nada, respondi baixinho: "Ela está vindo. E parece que ela não está nada contente." – Então Tenten olhou para mim com cara de interrogação, e assim, respondi: "Você já viu Temari-senpai brava? Ela acabou com 10 delinquentes... sozinha."

Ouvi a campainha. Gelei por um instante. Hinata, tentando ser útil – que gracinha! – foi correndo atender a porta. Mas parou um segundo antes de abri-la: "É meu pai?" – disse olhando para mim. Mexi a cabeça negando, e então, ela abriu a porta.  
- Surpresa, Hinata. Sentiu minha falta?  
- T-Temari? M-mas... o que... – Hinata virou-se para mim – Sakura-san... i-isso... isso é apelo...  
- Posso entrar? – Antes de responder, Temari-senpai foi entrando e fechou a porta – Então, Hinata. Comece seu discurso para todos ficarem com dó de você e te perdoarem! E ah, pode treinar o que irá falar para o seu queridinho papai, estou bem aqui, ouvindo. Mas antes, ouça. – Temari-senpai prosseguiu sem nem menos esperar uma resposta – Aprenda a aceitar as coisas com mais facilidade, e aprenda que o mundo não gira em torno de você mesma. Tente antes de criticar, você nem conhece a sortuda, não é mesmo? Apenas deixe de ser mimada e você conseguirá muito mais do que você tem.

No momento, havia apenas Hinata sentada no chão, totalmente corada e os olhos cheios de lágrima. Estes olhos fitavam a face brava de Temari, que estava ali sem falar mais nenhuma palavra. Hinata parecia emocionada, mas sua cara não transmite seus sentimentos. Levantou-se, e com voz e cara de choro, começou a falar:

- Eu sei que sou fraca. Eu sei que sou mimada, e eu sei que poucas pessoas vão com a minha cara. Alguns só olham pra mim porque eu sou "fofa" ou carrego o sobrenome Hyuuga. E é exatamente por isso que há poucas pessoas que gostam do jeito como eu sou, e de longe eu consigo identificá-las. Pessoas como você, Sakura, e talvez Tenten – Tenten ia falar alguma coisa, mas coloquei a mão sobre a boca dela. Tão previsível. - ...pessoas como papai. Eu não quero perdê-lo. Não quero que ele me deixe de lado por uma mulher que nem gosta de mim. Eu e ele estamos bem... não precisamos de mais ninguém!

Temari olhou para Hinata com a mesma cara de brava de antes, sem mudar a expressão. Então, colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro:

- Hinata. Se ele gosta de você, como diz... é porque ele gosta e fim. Vai gostar de você e te tratar com carinho com ou sem esposa. E se ele não cumprir seu papel de pai... saiba que a porta da minha casa está aberta. E, sem mais choros, e antes que ele perceba, volte pra casa. Por favor.

E então, a Hyuuga desabou a chorar. Abraçava Temari sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Eu e Tenten olhávamos espantadas, nunca vimos Hinata daquele jeito. Mas para a senpai, parece que era normal. Então, ela finalmente desgrudou de Temari e disse:

- Eu vou voltar. Por papai. Se eu não gostar, tudo bem. Afinal, quero que papai seja feliz. Se ele me tratar mal, tenho vocês. É isso... não é?

- Kyaaaaa! – Tenten pulou em cima de Hinata – é isso é isso é isso é isso sim! Agora deixa a titia te vestir? Ah! Mas antes.. tem uma coisa que eu queria avisar a você... eu to vendo umas luzes ali pela janela... que parecem ser carros de policiais.

Hiashi havia ligado para polícia por causa do suposto.. ahn.. desaparecimento de Hinata. E parece que chegaram até minha casa...de algum jeito.

* * *

**N/A: **Sei lá, senti saudades dessa fic e resolvi escrever algumas coisas (: Não espero review, mas se você leu e tem uma alma caridosa, por favor xD PS:. Karekano rocks!

Ja ne~


End file.
